eragonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Elam
"Laerek! Let's free the spirits inside you." "Oh, I'd like to keep them for a while." "It's not about what you want. It's about what my sword wants. And it wants to liberate Alagaësia from a pest." "Oh well? Pierce your own heart with it then." (Dialogue between Elam and Laerek before dueling) Elam (* 28 ag) is the first werecat dragon rider. His female dragon is called Koral. Since he has killed Laerek, he is commonly known as Elam Shadeslayer. Youth Elam was born in some isolated rocky place that is inhabited only by werecats until today. He left his home at 17 years wanting to see the world. He met another werecat who was good friends with Eisik, a free dragon rider, and devoted himself to his cause as well. Eisik was later imprisoned by Mîshi and left the prison changed. He took advantage from a blood feud with Abilander to conquer some territory for himself and started to terrorize Alagaësia. Elam was commanded to be part of one of the troops who should capture his enemies. When this troop managed to catch Abilander and, being poorly informed, mistaked him for Dango, he was the only one who recognized him. Being tired of serving Eisik, Elam helped Abilander to flee and he also escaped. When Eîsek learned about all this, he had all the resting members of the troop killed in revenge for them letting go his arch-enemy. The battle for Surda Elam turned to Ilirea, where he met Dango, the Supreme Diplomat and quasi-ruler of Alagaësia. He sended Elam to Surda, a country at the south of Alagaësia (about the territory of today's mayuch state Mayulëna) that was threatened by Eisik. When the battle started, Elam took part on Abilander's, or rather Ilirea's, side. He was assigned to the batallion of a famous dragon rider called Elva. With a brilliant diversionary tactic he played a crucial role in Elva's victory at the Surda Sea Battle. After Eisik had been defeated, he was appointed as Dango's substitute. Becoming a Dragon Rider When Sabrador usurpated the power at Ilirea, Elam was banned to Vroengard. He managed to partially taming some of the wild creatures living there and took them with him to Carvahall, but they never came to action in the fight against Sabrador before he was defeated. Elam was oficially rehabilitated by Sabrador's successor Sputin and lived for some time in New-Yazuac. When Mimo, by side of his adversary Amman, attacked Vanir, he decided to help the latter; they became friends, and Vanir invited Elam to be among the first werecats to go to the first dragon egg dedicated to the werecats after they were included to the bond with the dragons. The egg opened when Elam touched it, revealing an ultramarine female baby dragon. Initially, no one knows about Elam's identity; it was only announced that the egg had opened. Elam on his part went back to Vroengard with an elven dragon rider who trained him and the dragon who was called Koral by Elam. It was not before the fight between Vanir and Gal that Elam's identity was revealed. When Gal was killed by Derrinok, Vanir, who had lost his children Squizander and Karina, desperately tried to stop Derrinok before he could resurrect Mîshi. Elam was by his side from the beginning, and when Vanir was imprisoned by Derrinok, he entrusted Elam with the further fight. He got help from Kurio, a former follower of Derrinok who had changed sides who commanded a full garrison, but he was not able to stop Derrinok in time. He decided to abandon the siege when Mîshi came back and not to hinder Derrinok in his attempts to resurrect Eragon as well. When Eragon was resurrected and Derrinok disappeared, he took Ilirea by storm, for almost no one wanted to fight further for Derrinok, now he was gone. Although a strong warrior and good strategist, he was driven out again by Mîshi short after. The fight against Mîshi Elam was one of Eragon's and Vanir's high-ranked generals against Mîshi. When the success stayed absent, he decided to disguise as a courtier (whose number Mîshi had strongly raised, maybe remembering his own rise from a courtier to a dragon rider), called himself Kadrach and went to Ilirea. It didn't took him long to become one of Mîshis adjutants. He was quite successfull; he managed to gain the confidence of Lugian, a dragon rider fighting for Mîshi, giving informations about him to Vanir, and he managed to force his way into Mîshi's chamber. But when his rival Alsten joined Derrinok, he recognized Elam who had to flee. He managed to fight his way through the enemy guard, and then Koral, his dragon, saved the heavily injured Elam. Meanwhile, Mîshi confronted Alsten for to know more about Elam, leading Alsten to swear Elam's death to Mîshi. But Elam, guarded by bodyguards from the surrounding human cities, survived the war - contrary to Mîshi who was killed by Eragon. This strategy - being guarded by humans from the smaller towns - he tried again not long after. But this time it almost costed his life. The leader of the guards, Zyndok, attempted to kill Elam. Near Daret, Zyndok managed to separate Elam and his dragon and to take him into prison. Zyndok told Elam: "It will be left to Sanja to kill you", for Sanja was Zyndok's idol against whom Elam, along with Vanir, worked. When Sanja was banned from Alagaësia, Zyndok decided to kill Elam himself. Fortunately, Vanir had already found out where Elam was kept, and he managed to arrive just in time to kill Zyndok and save Elam. Elam in the wars between Elves and Dwarfs After being liberated by Vanir, Elam followed him to Ília Fëon and eventually settled near Ellesméra. He helped to reconciliate Vanir and Eragon, who were estranged after Eragon came back and renewed his union with Saphira. When Sûmqir Erlsson attacked Du Weldenvarden, he and Eragon got the command of the elven troops. The war eventually leaded to Eragon being captured by Sûmqir's troops. Rianna had no other choice than to negociate with Sûmqir, so she sent Elam to Ceris, where Sûmqir had his main camp. Elam wanted not only to free Eragon: Sûmqir had a weapon, a sort of catapult, which he planned to use for an assault on queen Rianna if necessary. Elam managed to free Eragon and even to make Sûmqir move the catapult back to Beor, but the price was high: The elves lost the east of Du Weldenvarden from the eastern borders to Sílthrim and Röna Lake, and an armistice seald this fact for the following ten years. Nevertheless, most of the elves were thinking that was the best result Elam was able to achieve. Rianna, however, was highly discontent - although not with Elam, but with Eragon who had been captured, such spoiling Rianna's strategy and causing the territory losses. In the second war ten years later, Sabolz, a friend of Eragon, had disappeared. After a certain time, Elam tried to find him, only to disappear as well. The elves sended Yersan to look for him, and Sûmqir sended someone to find him as well. When Yersan didn't come back from the search, Dabin continued it and soon he runned into Koral and Gunlug, Yersan's dragon - they had lost their riders as well and were looking for them. Erandar, who participated in the search, finally found the missed persons lying on the earth. Yersan was dead and Elam heavily wounded. No one could tell at this moment if he would ever recover, and he lied in a coma for years. While the healing mage Ginen was given the task to seek for his recovery, Maetrap was revealed to be his attacker. The elves chased Maetrap for a long time, resulting in the death of Maetrap after an escape attempt and a vendetta of his disciple Lardri. When Mimo and Ayla, Vanir's children, teamed up with Sûmqir for to overthrow Rianna, they attempted to take Elam with them, because what he need most was quietness - and that's what could not be found in Du Weldenvarden at this time. Their troops killed Ginen, who opposed them when they reached Elam, and a dwarven warrior, supposedly Ashakîm, brought him to Erlia. Mimo watched the progress of his healing and could after some time, to the relief of almost every involved person, announce that he would fully recover. King Sofy's personal guards made sure that Elam could be transported safely to Ilirea, that had become a peaceful town thanks to the Oath Order. A year later, he was awake and had become friends with the dragon rider Neney, who was commanded to look after him and who could after a short time report that Elam had fully recovered. Much to Elam's grief, Neney had a fatal accident not long after he left Ilirea and returned to Du Weldenvarden. Shortly afterwards he came back to Ilirea where he wanted to live hereafter. When Sûmqir, shortly before the end of his regency, was captured by Eîsek, he chased the men who guarded Sûmqir and freed him before they could reach Yazuac. Trouble with some kings When Sûmqir had to abdicate for his health's sake, Doqin became his successor. It became clear that Doqin was a weak king, not able to withstand the Urgals' threat. Elam was an ally of the dwarfs, as was Eragon; both of them forced Doqin to hand them over the power, so they could effectively defend the dwarven realm. Doqin was not de facto reinstalled in his legal rights until he swore not to hand over Beor to the Urgals, what many dwarfs, and also Eragon and Elam, feared he could do. In spite of all those attempts, the Urgals managed to conquer Beor, and Eragon left Alagaësia forever. While still carrying on this fight, Elam was visited by a dragon rider called Sabornius, who talked to him about his suspicion that King Kato could have been murdered and secretly replaced by Eîsek. He promised Sabornius to solve this case. He left the battle at Tronjheim to Eragon and Mimo and parted to the besieged Ilirea, helping the defenders to defeat Lerik and his Gannelans. He found Solon who had witnessed the assassination of King Kato and ensured his safety, before doing further investigations. After less than a year, he found many sympathetic ears, and the supposed King Kato was effectively grounded. Instead of him, Elam and Maxenz, the Supreme Judge of the Camp Court, were the actual rulers of Ilirea. Elam was in charge of the Ilirean army, when Lerik tried a second time to fight against Ilirea, not really hoping to capture the impregnable town, but at least to kill Elam. While commanding the troops, Elam still had the time to receive and check the Urgals' request to accept Kvazh as a legitimate territory and to officially bring charges against Eîsek. Not being altogether powerless, Eîsek made the judges reject the accusation, but when he unsuccessfully attempted to flee, he was eventually removed from his office. A second attempt to flee leaded to his escape. He joined the Gannelans, only to be intentionally attacked by Elam and his hand-picked soldiers. When Eîsek attempted to escape, he followed him and, Koral being one of the fastest dragons Alagaësia had seen after Galbatorix' death, managed to recapture him. Eîsek was later executed for usurpation and regicide. Later in battle Elam was spotted without cover by a hostile group of archers who started to zero in on him. Elam was saved by Sobilander, the leader of the Werecat Party, and escaped almost unharmed, but Sobilander was fatally wounded. Returning to the Werecats After having fought on Rianna's command again in the battle against Lanna, where he freed Ldín from Lanna's northern jails and threw back an entire cohort with not many fighters, Elam decided to leave Du Weldenvarden and return to the Werecats, whom, during the installation of Alagaësia New Order, were assigned the south-western islands as home. He became good friends with the Mayuch and their leader Rak and helped him in his fights. When the brother of the Werecat Party's leader was driven out with an intrigue, he helped him to take vengeance for this injustice. He also helped another leader of the Party, Asvald, who was criticized by many werecats. Militarily, the werecats gave him all liberties he wanted - for example when he nominated Lindir as leader of the troops fighting at the siege of Farthen Dûr - and politically there were few things that could be done against his will - when he supported a candidate for the leadership of the Werecat Party, e.g. Notus, it was almost sure this candidate would win. He was also interested in the fate of Surda and asked Jaman to keep him informed, but he was betrayed by Jaman who misinformed him about the character of the new King Hadrian, lulling him into a sense of security while Hadrian actually followed the policy of the former king Lilek. When Lilek returned to power, he attacked the werecats, but Elam managed to beat him at Uden Island. Short after he freed Parlim that was already captured by the Surdans. The werecats asked him to chase another werecat dragon rider marauding and causing much trouble to them - Smaertiland. When Elam catched him, he gravely wounded him. Later, after Smaertiland went to Ilirea and improved his character, they became friends, a friendship that lasted until Smaertiland was killed by Hsu-Kut in the war against Prykia. During the war of Ilirea against the dwarfs, Elam and Smaertiland alternated, one staying at the Wercat Islands and the other helping Staniak in his fight. The wars against Laerek - Elam Shadeslayer Elam participated in the wars against the Shade Laerek, but could not hinder the enemies from capturing Mimo. Mirdel, Mimo's successor, involved Elam more than Mimo had done. He leaded the troops who tried to conquer Tarnag, and was successfull with the help of an ambitious elf - no other than Hasian who became later leader of Ilirea's ground forces. After this success, he became one of the three leaders of the Dragon Rider formation who consisted of riders from all the armies fighting against Laerek. He managed to capture Lanna who had joined Laerek and to put more and more pressure on Laerek, temporarily working together with Garzhvog, the leader of the Urgal troops. Laerek, fearing defeat, forced some prisoners with his dark magic to fight against Elam. Mimo was not among them, he had been eliminated earlier. Elam was forced to use a magic blow killing about 50% of the prisoners, a decision that brought him nightmares yet decades later, although he had no other choice. But while Elam had to struggle with the prisoners, Laerek runned away. Having broken the resistance, Elam chased him mercilessly. He catched up with him and, after a short fight, was able to kill him, why he was called Shadeslayer since then. He is often asked by the elves to speak on decadal birthdays of Mimo who was killed in Laerek's prison. Battle for the Spine and another return Elam was asked by Olig to help the elves in their fight against the outlaws who had taken control of the Spine and challenged the city of Ceunon. But unfortunately, Olig treated him like a subordinate and not like the ally he actually was. He had also to realize that Olig flouted his advice and not even dreamed of a quick attack. Behind Olig's back he asked some generals to prepare for an attack; but before he could command the attack, he decided to clean up first the mess going on at the Werecats and leaving the other hassle to Olig, being very mad at Olig and also at Ädirel who was not able or willing to reprimand him - rather Ädirel started himself to threat Elam like a subordinate. The situation at the Werecat Islands consisted in Ermani taking control. Elam was at this time a little bit less popular than before, because the young werecat generation of this time was not so fond of him like others. While Elam installed an alliance with Sharktooth, his general Abilander conquered Eoam. But Ermani managed to fool him and crusaded against Mayulëna. Elam reached Mayulëna first and saved Emperor Umbro single-pawed - Ermani viewed Umbro as a personal enemy. The Mayuch turned - but only forced - against Elam, after Ermani threatened them with the destruction of their houses. Elam left Mayulëna and bottled Ermani up there afterwards. In the meantime he retook Uden. When Ermanis troops tried to counter-attack, Elam was attacked by his former friend Dracha. Short after this, Elam defeated Ermani. As Ermani begged for mercy, Elam decided to spare him and even to affiliate him in his hand-picked squad. He also reconciled with Dracha. Living in Ilirea When Arksnat from Prykia attacked the elves, Elam decided to help them, saving together with Dracha many habitants when Ceris was set on fire. He left his home at the Werecat Islands for good, because King Narimander decided shortly afterwards to call all dragon riders to Ilirea. He advised Narimander to pardon Sanja if she would come back to Alagaësia alone and come to Ilirea immediately. Being in Ilirea, he was immediately appointed as second subsidiary Supreme Dragon Rider, making him number three in dragon riders' hierarchy after Passan and Staniak, but he left this position to Smaertiland. The war against Prykia When Narimander decided to send his concentrated army against Prykia, Elam was one of the leaders. He was outraged by the news about his friend Smaertiland being killed by a strange beast and knew it would be crucial to move the beast out of the battle by any means. This beast, called Hsu-Kut, attacked him when he was unarmed, but Tudor and Yasvan were able to put Hsu-Kut to flight. Unfortunately, Yasvan died in this action. When he met Hsu-Kut again, he was defeated and had to pull back, much to his sorrow - he was afraid Hsu-Kut was to strong for the Alagaësian army. But later, Hsu-Kut removed himself from battle, seemingly not willing to fight for Porin anymore. After that, the most important enemy for the Alagaësian army was Isbalik, leader of Prykia's defenders. Elam was charged by Staniak with the siege of Ismaldia, the capital of Prykia. Nevertheless, he was able to fulfill some side tasks like repulsing an attack from Svegus on the strategically important ruins of Bithaël or beating a desert tribe that had come to the aid of Porin. After the battle, he maintained the position of second subsidiary Supreme Dragon Rider that he had executed provisionally after Smaertiland's death. Leader of the Werecat Party Elam leaded the Werecat Party twice; both times he replaced Dango, the founder of the Party, when he retired into private life. When Dango came into intense pressure after helping the banished Soler, he helped him fighting back the reproaches, what Dango repayed short after by defending Elam against reproaches by his enemy Amman. After becoming a dragon rider, Elam had less time for this duties, so when Dango had a come-back at Alagaësia's politics, he urged him to take the job back. When Dango retired a second time, this time for good, he took care of the job again. He retired when he took on a key role at the war between Eragon and Mîshi, leaving his responsabilities to Alsten. It was an open secret that Alsten was not his choice; and he started to make enquiries about him. As Elam was already highly popular among werecats, these enquiries gravely weakened Alsten's standing. They tried to clear up their differences, but feeling severely provoked, Elam, enervated, stopped the negociations soon. This came back to Elam later when Alsten joined Mîshi and recognized Elam who dwelled at Mîshi's court as a spy. Property In his long fighting career, Elam managed to gain the possession of the famous sword of Ebirmaji as well as the tribal sword of the Kihîdocgh (an Urgal tribe), the most famous sword of the Urgals. The first was given to him by Abilander, the latter he passed to Klimto after a short while. The possession of another famous sword, Zar'roc, was offered to him, but he refused, supporting Flaudr instead who urged to destroy it. Strategies Elam is known not only as a fierce warrior, but also as a brilliant strategist, what he proved for the first time when he helped Elva winning the Surda Sea Battle against Eisik's fleet with a diversionary manoeuvre. When his strategy against Derrinok failed because of Pojka's defeat at Dras-Leona, he showed his ability to switch to another plan, leaving Dras-Leona alone and attacking Gil'ead instead. Pojka was withdrawn as well and took Bullridge instead. With his tactics Elam was able to take Gil'ead quickly, forcing Derrinok to react in another manner as he had planned. Elam's strategy to join forces with the army of Gil'ead and attack Dras-Leona together could have worked, but when Elam learned that Derrinok's attempts to resurrect Mîshi were almost completed, he decided to storm Ilirea instead. It was - and is - not considered his fault that Derrinok was able to revive Mîshi before Elam could take the city. Contrarily, Vanir officially made a speech in his honour to acknowledge his strategical brilliance. The strategical masterpiece of Elam is surely his troup splitting while fighting against Ermani. He trapped Ermani at Mayulëna while another part of his army levered out the defences of Uden that had been converted into a fortress. Private life Elam had some shorter relationships, but nothing to serious, until in 72 Li, he met an elven lady called Ninoë who was about to become a confidante of Queen Rianna. They stayed in contact, first concerning political matters; Ninoë contacted him for to ask him to help in the fights against Akar. But they eventually fell in love and married short after, before Elam went to the Battle for the Spine. Although not belonging to the same race, Elam and Ninoë are widely considered the dream couple of Alagaësia. His only son from his former relationships died in 8 Ka, at the age of 122. Category:Chronicles of Alagaësia Category:Werecat Category:Dragon Rider Category:Alive